Vitamin Pill
Vitamin PIll is the sixth Apothecary Crafting Item and overall 43rd Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game. Its market price is 1,942-3,236 . It is unlocked at Level 43. Description The Crafting Item Vitamin Pill is an orange-and-beige vitamin pill with a notch in the center. Uses As an end-product, no Crafting Items require s. However, s can be used to feed monsters and fill out Skyship orders. Crafting To craft a Vitamin Pill, it must be crafted in the Apothecary. Each Vitamin Pill requires one Pumpkin, one Lemon, one Apple and one Log. Market availability Purchasability It often sells out before you can even try to purchase it. If you must need it, try to buy without thinking once you see it with your eyes, and do this as you search the public Market. Sellability It is very easy to sell when advertised. It is also fairly easy to sell if not advertised but spied upon by other players. Skyship requirements The Skyship requires three sets of three orders of a number of Crafting Items per shipment. For every order, a certain number of Crafting Items is required. The Vitamin Pill is a rather complex secondary Crafting Item, due to the amount of time required to craft them. Thus the Skyship may ask for 3 orders of 1 to 2 Vitamin Pills per order. The amount required will rise after many, many shipments are completed. Strategy To make heaps of Vitamin Pills, you don't just need one Apothecary or just three slots, you'll probably need a considerable number of Apothecaries (for large numbers per 16 hours) or one Apothecary with six slots or more (for just sustaining large production of Vitamin Pills). Not only that, but it is essential to upgrade each of the Apothecaries to as high of a level as possible, as each upgrade will save up to ~44.8 minutes per upgrade. For the best results, craft them in at least two separate Apothecaries with maxed Level 10 upgrades plus maxed slots. Along with ensuring Apothecaries are of a sufficient amount, crafting of the raw materials is important too. Craft some Pumpkins in one Garden Patch (or purchase some at the Market, if you are lucky), some Apples in the Fruit Tree (or purchase from the Market if lucky to find a small number of Apples per slot), some Lemons in another Fruit Tree, and Logs in a Bog. An idea is to start up the Vitamin Pill production at day, with Pumpkin production while you sleep at night, or another idea is to perhaps just rely on the public Market to give the Pumpkins you need. But you must have all the Lemons and Logs needed for the production, since those two types are not commonly found in the Market. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time to craft a single is 20 hours, 22 minutes, 15 seconds. Notes *It is the longest Crafting Item to have guaranteed production. This is also longer than Amber, since Quint-Element Monsters give 100% chance for Amber, which takes 12 hours to craft. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Crafting Items Category:Apothecary